Faux fireplaces are commonly used in personal homes, condominiums, apartments and the like to generate a faux (synthetic or simulated) flame when a real wood burning fireplace is not allowable or preferred. Typical faux fireplaces include electric and gas burning fireplaces.
This disclosure includes a faux steam-based fireplace designed to eliminate the challenges and disadvantages commonly associated with gas fireplaces without compromising the realism of the flames. There are two primary disadvantages with gas fireplaces: 1) installation restrictions (must have an available gas line and the particular location is limited subject to venting requirements) and 2) high heat produced by burning gas where heating is not needed or even desired. The steam fireplace of this disclosure delivers a 3-dimensional natural random flame appearance similar to a gas fireplace, but without the installation restrictions and heat issues.